Dream
by Darkdarling98
Summary: A simple turn on watch will lead to a dream of something she lost long ago and can never have again...


It was a calm day (Or rather, morning), a rare occurrence in the New World, as the _Thousand Sunny_ drifted along on the ocean.

It was the proud ship, if ships could even be proud for that matter, of the infamous Strawhat pirate crew, whose crew members were still sleeping, due to the early hour except one.

In the crow's nest, "Demonic Nurse" Sarah was keeping watch while attempting not to fall asleep. Sarah was a some-what pale seventeen year old woman with hazel-green eyes and long brown hair currently put in a braid, which was held together by a gray hair tie. She was wearing a white tank-top with black pajama pants while wearing gray socks with panda slippers, with a large blanket wrapped around her to ward off the morning cold.

Sarah was just nodding off to a light sleep when she yawned loudly, which in turn, woke her up from her sleepy daze.  
"Honestly, I should have gotten Zoro to take my watch, there's no way I'm staying up until dawn again, not even if it means facing Nami's wrath." She complained. Sarah then stood up and walked over to a window, looking outside. "Though, I do have to admit, that the view is pretty nice…" She smiled softly with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

She then sneezed and shivered a little. "Brrr…It's way too cold during the morning! I swear I am going to live on nice, warm little island where there'll be no snow when I'm an old lady…" Sarah walked over to the ladder leading to the deck of the ship and climbed down it as she grumbled about the cold.

She then headed to the gallery with soft steps, taking care not to wake the rest of the crew. When she was in the gallery, she immediately started making hot chocolate for herself, being careful to not make too much noise. When the hot chocolate was done, she sat down at the table and blowed on it before taking a sip.

"Ah…Much better." She mumbled with a smile. She then looked out one of the windows to see the sun rising. '_L__ooks like the sun finally decided to wake up…_'

Sarah continued to drink her hot chocolate as she slowly got tired. When she was finally finished with her drink, she yawned then rested her head on her arms in a makeshift pillow.

'A little nap wouldn't hurt…I'll just close my eyes for a bit.' Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a sleep, which was filled with memories of happy times lost long ago.

_"Mama! Mama!" A young girl shouted, running to her mother, who was in the kitchen, with something hidden behind her back._

"_Hmm? What is it sweetie?" The woman turned from her cooking with a gentle smile and a curious look in her eyes._

_"I made something for you! I hope you like it!" The child removed her hands from behind her back, which were revealed to have a piece of paper with the woman as an angel drawn on it. In childish handwriting, "Happy Mother's Day!" was written above it._

_"Oh, Sarah, it's wonderful! I love it!" The woman kneeled down and hugged her daughter with a smile on her face. _

_"Really? Yay! I'm so happy!" The child returned the hug with a large grin._

_"Well, looks like she beat me to it." The woman and child looked up at the entrance of the kitchen at the voice, to see a man with a bouquet of roses in his hands smiling at them. _

_"Daddy!" The little girl shouted happily. _

_"Isamu, is that for me?" The woman asked, standing up and looking at the bouquet in her husband's hands._

_"Of course, who else would I give flowers to but my beautiful wife and little angel?" The man replied with a smirk. _

_"__Oh yes, how could I ever doubt you?" The woman laughed good-naturedly._

_"Hey Mama, what are we having for dinner?" The young girl tugged on her mother's dress with a curious expression on her face. _

_"Hmm, let's see…Oh that's right, I was making stew." _

_"Really?! Yay! Yummy stew!" The child jumped in her excitement, causing her parents to laugh in amusement. The dream slowly faded away but the image of the happiness on the small family's face stayed…_

Sarah slowly opened her eyes at the feeling of sunlight on her face. She lifted her head from her arms then stretched them out. "Hmm…! Wow, that was a pretty long nap. Wonder what time it is…" She mumbled before hearing a noise coming from the men's quarters.

"Huh…?" A familiar song erupted from the room before she heard the sound of occupants attempting to catch the one who played the song, which had woken them from their peaceful and comfortable slumber.  
"…Brook really has to stop doing that to those poor guys. They won't show him any mercy one day." A sweatdrop formed on her head before she chuckled and got up.

"Well, looks like it's time to start another day!" Sarah then headed to the women's quarters to get dressed for the day, while the familiar noises of the chaos she had grown to love dearly followed behind her. But the dream still lingered in her mind for the rest of the day, haunting her with images of things long gone that will never return…


End file.
